Forbidden Love
by R3dLaDy
Summary: Two hunters. Different factions. What else can you say?  Based off of Romeo and Juliette with a WoW twist
1. Chapter 1

||So this is my first time writing a story so I'm sorry if anything is off. The characters were made by me and a few of my friends as we all play World of Warcraft together. All the classes and races belong to Blizzard! I don't own anything :( || **-**Review and Comment please!**-**

**Part 1**

**(Horde)**

"Recruits," a deep voice boomed, "Welcome to Orgrimmar! It is here that you will learn about war, and what it means to be a horde. You will learn how to kill the Alliance scum, may they be Rogue or Paladin. Now brothers, pick up your arms and let's get down to work!"

"FOR THE HORDE!" could be heard through all of Orgrimmar. It was nothing new to the townsfolk, especially one particular hunter.  
>"Shadowrin…" it was quiet at first then it got a little louder,"Hey Shadowrin…" Suddenly that calm voice got really loud and angry, "SHADOWRIN!"<br>"What? I swear if this isn't imp…" Shadowrin was cut short of yelling at the person behind her. There stood Lady Adremia, the proud Blood Elf Paladin who was called the Guardian of Orgrimmar. Not only was she a fierce fighter, she was a graceful fighter at that.  
>"Oh, wow, um hey Lady Adremia. Uh ha, didn't expect to see you here.." She chuckled to herself nervously. Adremia, on the other hand, did not look pleased.<br>"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" She said putting a hand over her face, "It took me at least two hours before I found you sitting in this tavern. Just what am I going to do with you child!" She exclaimed. Rin just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. Adremia just sighed before saying, "Well it doesn't matter now. Darknut wants to see you. He has a mission he needs you to do." She started walking away before turning back, "Well come on," She left quickly leaving behind Rin who picked up her bow and arrows and quickly followed after her.  
>"Oh wait I forgot something!" Rin stopped dead in her tracks then did a half turn before whistling, "Yang, let's go, go, go!" She took off in a run after Lady Adremia. The bartender, who witnessed everything that just happen, just stared at the retreating figure with a blank look on his face. He thought she was going crazy until he saw what she whistled at. A Frostsaber Huntress sulked by, turning her head slightly to make eye contact with him. He gulped in fear thinking she was going to attack, but was shocked to see her pick up her master's backpack and run off.<br>"I've seen weirder stuff then that I guess," He muttered before returning back to his work.

**(Alliance)**

"Welcome to the holy city of Stormwind, young warriors," a calm and gentle voice said, "Though you have worked hard to get here, your journey has only begun." A subtle clapping was overheard throughout the crowd. The priest turned to walk away when a smaller, but big man walked up.  
>"I'm not going to be as nice as the priest, so I'm just going to be blunt. If you worms want don't want to be squished by those Horde dogs, then you will listen to me and learn what I'm teaching you. If not, we might as well roll over and let them take over! That's all maggots."<p>

HUZZAH, the whole crowd of recruits cheered. When the Commander left, everyone started going about their usual work day. The new recruits followed him towards the training grounds.  
>"Newbies, this is the training grounds. For the next six months you will be here and the Barracks. Better get used to calling this place home. Oh and another thing, don't get too familiar with each other. Some of you just might not make it through training. That's all; you are dismissed for the day." The recruits saluted the Commander as he walked past them. A low murmur could be heard. Classes of all races were there, talking among each other about the speeches, about the Horde or about what they want to accomplish. A little gnome mage was running through the group, bumping into people on his way to a certain hunter. When he finally got to his friend he stopped and grinned.<br>"Boy am I happy to see you two!" the little gnome boasted. He grinned a big old smile when the Night Elf turned around to look at him, "And man oh man, have you grown up! Of course, you did too Yin." Shadowrazer looked over at Yin to see him stretching out his paws from his short nap, letting a little rawr.  
>"Yeah, it's nice to see you too Niblit," the night elf grinned back. "So why did you enlist into the army Nib?"<br>"Oh you know, I wanted to show the Horde what I'm made of!" He boasted back while showing a cool fire trick. "What about you Razer? No one would've guessed you would join."  
>"Yeah well I guess you're right. I don't know, I guess you can say I had this weird feeling I should join." Niblit just looked at him with a blank look. "Weird? Yeah I know. But I'm here now; let's show those Hordes what we are made of!" He said while clutching his fist. Niblit grinned and gave him a thumb up. Yin, on the other hand, went back to his little nap.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****||So this is my first time writing a story so I'm sorry if anything is off. The characters were made by me and a few of my friends as we all play World of Warcraft together. All the classes and races belong to Blizzard! I don't own anything :( || **-**Review and Comment please!**-**

**Part 2**

** (Horde)  
><strong>

Adremia and Shadowrin walked into Grommash Hold looking for Darknut. This was the first Orgrimmar. Warriors of all races gathered in front of it to reminisce about previous battles and adventures. It's where they all could form their own alliances with each other. It's also where Thrall, leader of the Horde, and all of his men met to discuss war and battle plans. Darknut, commander of the Army, was also there, talking to his warrior friend Zepol. Master Z, as some call him, was a proud Orc Warrior, who was retired from the Army. To this day, he still helps Darknut train the new recruits. Darknut, on the other hand, was a high strung army man. He has been through more wars then Zepol and Adremia put together. He too was an Orc Warrior, and just like Zepol, he was proud of his Orc race. As Shadowrin and Adremia walked towards them, they both glanced over. Zepol just nodded his head at them while Darknut bellowed out.  
>"Adremia! Shadowrin! It's good to see you two," He boasted at the girls. Adremia just smiled and went to stand by Zepol.<br>"It's good to see you too Darknut," Shadowrin chuckled back, "I heard you had something for me to do?" The grin on Darknut's face vanished and suddenly he got all serious.  
>"Straight to the point, I like that about you. Anyways, two of our soldiers have gone missing in Un'Goro Crater. Their job was to collect the mana gems that were down there for the mages. That was a week ago, so far we haven't heard a single thing from them," he said with a calm, serious tone. "Shadowrin, go there, find them and retrieve those gems. That's all, you are dismissed." With that, she turned around and left the building. Yang was close behind her, still carrying her bag.<p>

** (Alliance)**

After Shadowrazer and Niblit caught up a little they decided to tour the barracks, before a solider appeared in front of them.  
>"Shadowrazer, Niblit. Commander Mardin will like to see you two," he said with an urgent tone. He quickly left, leaving them dumbfounded.<br>"I guess we should go see him…" Niblit whispered. "From what I've heard, he's one scary fellow."  
>"He's the one who gave the speak right?" Shadowrazer asked. Niblit nodded his head in response. "He wasn't that scary. Trust me, I've seen worse." He said looking down at Niblit. Niblit just blinked a couple times then shrugged his shoulders. As they were drawing near the war room, they noticed how the scenery changed. It was all calm with a few voices in the background then to dead silence, the point where all they heard were their footsteps. The door to the war room weren't even doors at all. They were just open archways that led into a giant circle room where all military personal met and discussed. Commander Mardin was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for them.<br>"Fire mage Niblit, your skills I've heard are extraordinary. You can destroy entire villages with a single firestrike," he said with a serious tone, Niblit blushed a little at the compliment. The commander's expression remained the same when he turned to Shadowrazer. "Survival hunter Shadowrazer, I've heard a lot about you. Saved your entire village from a group of rogue Goblins. Your ability to scout out different territories is outstanding." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Your two skills together are why I called you in here. A group of Hordes were sent to Un'Goro Crater to recover our mana gems. I need both of you to go there, protect the gems and wipe out the enemy forces. Do I make myself clear?" He demanded with a threatening tone. Niblit gulped in fear nodding his head. Shadowrazer just stared at him with a serious look. "Good, leave now. The Zeppelin will take you there. God's speed and good luck warriors," he said. They saluted him before turning around to leave. On the way to the Zeppelin, Niblit decided to ask a question.  
>"So… that's why you want to show the Horde what you're made of. Because they attacked your village?" He asked all quiet like. Shadowrazer just nodded his head. Niblit knew at that point to not ask anymore questions.<p> 


End file.
